One of the major obstacles that a teacher of young children must overcome to successfully teach his/her students is their short attention span and lack of concentration. A teacher of young children thus tries to use special educational aids such as cardboard displays or overhead projectors to captivate and keep his/her students' attention. Such educational aids are usually limited to the teacher using these aids while the students sit still and just watch and/or listen. While this type of teaching enables the teacher to better attract and keep the attention of young school children than having the teacher stand up and lecture, it still does not provide any direct involvement and participation by the students. Thus, even educational aids used primarily by the teacher have a limited ability to captivate and keep students' attention because of the limited participation by the students.
Students, of course, have their own text books, workbooks, etc., to refer to while the teacher is talking and to study during the time allotted during the day for individual study. These printed materials, however, do not usually captivate the students' attention since the students have had printed materials at their disposal since early in their childhood.
It is extremely important during the early educational years of a child that a maximum effort by school personnel is exerted to get the child involved in his school work as the child's basic attitude towards education is being formulated at the time. Many children may do poorly in school throughout their educational years, even though they possess the capability to do much better work, because they received a poor start in the educational stepladder. Such should be prevented by making early schoolwork as interesting and fun as possible so that the child has a positive attitude towards learning. Current educational aids do not entirely fulfill this need.
Thus, it is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for an educational aid that will captivate a young student's attention and that can be used individually by students.
This invention fulfills this need and many other needs apparent to the skilled person in the relevant art once given the following disclosure.